Missiles
Description Missile are long range tactical weapons, arguably the most powerful vehicle mounted weapon on any navycraft server. The weapons come in variety of configurations being able launch from horizontally or vertically. These weapons are reach out to 500 blocks, the longest of any weapon in the game. More importantly, these weapons (restricted by rules) can be guided by special radar signs and equipment signs known as FireControl. All vehicles may be able mount these weapons, however due to limitation of room, tanks can not mount many nor any small size vehicle. Missiles will explode if they hit the water, thus these weapons can't be used against vehicles / structures below the water. Types of Launchers & Missiles Launchers Missiles may be fired from two styles of missile launcher. Horizontal Missile Launchers (H-Missiles) or Vertical Missile Launcher (nicknamed VLS or Verts). Missiles fired from different Launchers type of launchers behave differently. *Horizontal Missiles Launchers - H-Missiles cannot be fired from underwater vehicles such as Submarines or vehicles mounting missiles underwater. However, they are very fast and can be manually aimed like Cannons using a lever on rear clay block. *Vertical Missile Launchers - These CAN be fired from underwater, can be stacked side by side with no limited how many are mounted. However, they are slower in speed than the H-Missiles. Missiles Both launchers have 3 types of missiles, while they mounted according to their launcher (Verts are 4 wool blocks stacked upwards and horizontal missiles are 4 wool blocks horizontally). The missile types are the same. *Mark 1 (MK1): Inexpensive basic missiles, essentially "Dumb Fire" weapon. Goes in straight line like a standard torpedo. It must be aimed by turning the ship or (if using horizontal launcher) use a lever to turn the launcher. These missiles have a mild explosion power. Mark 1's colors will will appear with at Blue wool block in it's "front", while middle blocks will be white and grey block in back. *Mark 2 (MK2): Medium attack missile, which is semi-guided using TDC Sign, Periscope, and tube numbered signs. These missiles have a moderate explosive power. Mark 2's colors will will appear with at red wool block in it's "front", while middle blocks will be white and grey block in back. *Mark 3 (MK3): Heavy attack missile, which can be fully guided. When vehicle equipped with a AdvancedRadar, FireControl, and Tubed number signs per each launcher, the missiles become deadly accurate with most explosive warhead of any of the missiles. Mark 3's colors will will appear with at Lime wool block in it's "front", while middle blocks will be white and grey block in back. How to Fire Firing a missile launcher varies between the two launchers when firing them individually. Horizontal Launcher ;Step 1 - Activate : Click the Dispenser block to activate the launcher. ;Step 2 - Open Missile Doors : Click floor Level to open doors (Note this buggy, Typically you need to "PUNCH" the lever instead of clicking it. The clay may need be removed to allow firing. Clay blocks placed infront of missiles are NOT required, however if the launcher is reloaded, the floor level needs to be used). ;Step 3 - Set Your Level of Flight : right clicking the dispenser will change the height the missile will fly from water's level (aka Y), which is 63. Right click to 65 or higher. ProTip: Most ship hulls are Y65 thru 75. ;Step 4 - Fire : Left click the button to fire the missile. Vertical Missile Launchers ;Step 1 - Activate : Click the Dropper block at base of the launcher. ;Step 2 - Open Missile Doors : Click Level to open doors (note this buggy, clay may need be removed to allow firing). ;Step 3 - Set Up Your Level of Flight (Y) : right click the the dropper to how high missile will fly. Remember it must be above level 63 or it will crash. ;Step 4 - Set Your Range : Right click the stone button to set range (how far missile will travel). This can be from 1-500 blocks. Its recommended this is done or risk missile crashing into the launching vehicle. ;Step 5 - Fire Missile : Left click button to fire the missiles. How to Build Per Launcher Missile Launchers are build similar to one another by parts with two exceptions. All missile launchers, regardless it being Horizontal Launcher or Vertical Launcher has a Keyblock. A keyblock is what tells the launcher what kind of missile it fires. Coal Block (Mk1), Redstone Block (Mk2), and Gold Block (Mk3). Other key difference aside from which way missile launcher is pointing, has a container block. This block tells the launcher which way missiles will fire. Horizontal Launchers, use a Dispenser block, similarly to torpedo launchers, however, vertical uses Dropper block. It is important not to mix these two or the launcher will malfunction when activated. *Note: Color wool are not needed. Any color Wool block can be used for cosmetic purposes. These will change automatically to type missile is loaded via keyblock once the launcher activated. Any color Wool block can be used for cosmetic purposes. Horizontal Launcher Construction Horizontal Launchers built exactly like Torpedo Launchers. Where the launcher is setup to fire two missiles of wool. Remember, you have to choose which kind launcher you wish to use. * *; Step 1 Construction Materials *: 1 Dispenser block, 8 wool blocks (4 per missile), 2 clay blocks, 1 iron/cobblestone/etc block, 1 keyblock (coal block, redstone block or gold block), 1 stone button, and optionally 2 levers. * *; Step 2 Set up foundation of the Launcher *: After determining where launcher should go. See if you wish this weapon to TURN if you wish manually to be controlled. (Level placed on one of the clay block is not necessary if it a Mk3 Missile Launcher being controlled by Fire Control & Advancedradar). Then place the dispenser block down. * *; Step 3 Setup the back of the launcher *: Place Clay block on left and right of the dispenser block. Then place your iron block or whatever solid block you wish to place on top of this. It is necessary to hold the SHIFT key down when placing a block on ANY dispenser block. * Step 4 Place your keyblock : Depending on what kind of missile your launcher will fire, place this keyblock (coal block, redstone block or gold block) in front of the dispenser block. * *; Step 5 Lock & Load Your Launcher *: Place 4 wool blocks in front of each clay block. (Optionally if you you wish to have color to these blocks, gray wool is usually placed first in front these clay blocks, then 2 white wool block and whatever color wool that matches missile your intended to use.) * *; Step 6 Place your controls *: Stone button on solid block above the dispenser block, with button facing you. IF the Launcher going setup so it turns, behind either clay block intended to be used. Does not matter which clay block it is place. Then place lever on the floor launcher behind dispenser, where the gunner will be firing it. (NOTE: This lever will open clay blocks once they fire, if player wishes to reload the launcher) Vertical Launcher Construction Vertical Missile Launchers (VLS or Verts) are constructed so they are stacked upwards. This can be placed in any vehicle that can fit them. Bare in mind, that this launcher fires single missile verses the Horizontal launcher with twin missiles. However, you can place these missiles side by side to increase your fire power. The missile can be place so it fires from sides or forwards or backwards. As long as the missile controls where lever and dispenser are facing away from where it will go. Vertical Missiles or V-Missiles's will launch and move away from launcher opposite where the user is standing. (If your facing missile with buttons, levers in front of you, missile will go towards direction your facing). * *; Step 1 Construction Materials *: keystone block, 4 wools per launcher, dropper block, 2 clay blocks, lever, button, stair/slab/solid block. * *; Step 2 Set up foundation of the Launcher *: After you determine where this launcher will be placed, make sure the you know where missile will emerge from. Place a Clay block where the missile launch from, this will become the Outerdoor. * *; Step 3 building the launcher itself *: Under the clay block where Outerdoor is, stack your wool blocks under this clay block, all 4 blocks. Under wool, place your keystone block. In front of keystone block, place Dropper block. Above the Dropper, place your slab/stair/solid block. This is so a Firecontrol sign if needed, can be placed there. On top this slab, place a ironblock or solid block. * *; Step 4 Controls *: Add a lever on solid block that is 2 blocks above the dropper block. Place a button in front of the dropper. Category:Weapon Types